


alex spook

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, alex is a PUSSY, george is a BASTARD, guess who's alcoholic? ME!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25102918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alex is terrified for his life as his muscular tall boyfriend George has a showdown with the most dangerous object in the whole world.ORAlex is scared and george laughs at him for 20 minutes.
Relationships: George Andrew/Alex Elmslie
Comments: 7
Kudos: 49





	alex spook

**Author's Note:**

> Woahhhh, you're here!  
> Insult and criticise my horrible work, OR compliment it! i don't control you.

♫This is heskey ti..♫

George groaned, his eyes slowly adjusting to the harsh fluorescent lights intruding his sleepy eyes, “What the..” He blinked, his hand reaching to go through his bed ridden hair. 

♫fakes his shot and hits with his left..♫

His ringtone pierced into his weary, sleep ridden skull.  
He grabbed his phone and looked at who was calling him in the asscrack of dawn.  
The harsh glare of the caller ID read out ‘Midget Twink.’ And george felt like the victim of a hate crime.

It was Alex.

Of course it was Alex. 

“Geor-George, fucking finally-” he started, sounding pretty distressed. 

“Why.” The shorter exasperatedly sighed.  
He put a hand to his forehead,  
“Why are you like this.” 

“Our flat-flat’s haunted,”

George stood up, grabbing his shirt from the floor, phone still on the counter. 

“We have to move out now, we gotta ge-get out to the streets,” He heard the tiny man with the tiny voice say, George heard a single thump, and then Alex's panicked voice again, a bit more pitched and shaky than before. 

George was out of his bed and into the hallway, more so dragging himself to the others bedroom. The shit this man goes through, he should get paid for living with alex. It’d be fun, wouldn’t it? To be paid to live with this living nightmare in a Gucci hoodie. 

“I know-know I sound insane, but I-” George hung up on him when he was right beside his door, glaring at the door to his roommates bedroom like it was his worst enemy.

Right as he was turning the knob, Alex literally screeched from inside.  
George sighed, a hand to his forehead, This was gonna be fun.

“God fucking- fuck you george!” He yelled, 

“I love you too, angel.”  
As he was observing the room, every single one of his worries washed away, an amused smile creeped on his chapped lips.  
Oh was it a sight for sore eyes.

Alex was on a chair, aggressively pointing at his closet, with his goddamn sword in his hand. His eyes were wide and alert, darting back and forth from george to the closet. 

“Uhm.. in ther-”

“OF COURSE- of course it’s in there-!” Alex groaned, still pointing. 

George would throw a remark at him, maybe about how Alex looked like he was pissing his pants.  
Scratch that, he probably already did.  
But he walked on forward to the “haunted” closet, crouching down, it looked like something was protruding a random shirt, it looked like it was moving a bit too.

He reluctantly poked at it a little, and felt a tiny buzz on his finger. 

No fucking way. 

George smirked as he grabbed the seemingly “haunted” object, slowly wrapping the shirt around it. Totally not to hide it or anything. 

“Ah-! OH my god- Alex- Alex!” George yelled, falling on his back and scurrying back, the object still in his hand. 

“Wh-what?” He replied, his tone shifting to less terrified, and more curious. 

“It-It- It’s a-” George stuttered, obviously scared for his life.

**Author's Note:**

> :0000 what shall alex find? will george die? its up to.. me.  
> Like i said in my first note, Insult and criticise my horrible work, OR compliment it! i don't control you.  
> Also, I know I put alex/george in the tag and there's not much to indicate they are dating, but listen  
> There are chapters to this nonsense, be PATIENT sugartits!


End file.
